Locked Up
by Weasleywizrdwheezes
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, firewhiskey and 7 minutes- or should I say all night?- in heaven. Yeah, I know, sucky title, sucky summary, but hopefully the story is worth reading.


**Author's Note: I'm mostly a Harry/Ginny shipper, but after making several attempts to write a smutty fic I decided that I suck at it, and instead I came up with this. It's my first fic so please be gentle when you R&R, and be honest! Thanks a lot!**

* * *

-"Have you ever heard of something called 7 minutes in heaven, Gin?"-

-"Yeah, but here we call it 7 minutes on a broom closet, why do you ask?"- she replied flashing Harry a mischievous smile.

Harry saw her eyes glint with lust.

-"Easy, easy, I have other plans for us, but that's gonna have to wait"- He said laughing, to both her and himself, trying to keep his arousal under control.- "The reason why I'm asking is because I'm tired of being stuck in between Ron and Hermione's constant arguments and I was planning on doing something about it. Those two have to admit they are head over hills for each other once and for all soon enough or they'll drive me mental."

-"Yeah, I agree with you, I think it's about time for my git of a brother to grow a pair and snog the living lights out of her. So... what do you have in mind?"

* * *

About an hour later Ginny had dragged Hermione out of the Common Room with the excuse that she had some too private questions that could not be asked nor answered in public, so now they were both staring at the blank wall until the door materialized itself.

-"Why are we in the Room of Requirements, Ginny?" - Hermione asked before walking through the door.

-"You'll see"- The redheaded replied smiling impishly

As soon as they walked through the door Harry walked in, Ron trailing after him.

-"What the hell...?" – Ron said taking in the room.

It was full of floating candles surrounding an enourmous, white, fluffy bed, and there was a bottle of Firewhiskey and 2 glasses in the night table.

Before they even had the chance to realize what was going on, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind them and locking it. They laid against the door, guffawing and trying to catch their breath, while they listened to Ron and Hermione pound furiously against the door from the inside.

-"Harry, Bloke Who Lived or not I swear if you don't open this door right now I'll kick your arse."- Ron threatened outraged.

- "C'mon, guys, this isn't funny, open the door."- Hermione protested.

- "We are feed up with you two fighting like an old married couple all day, so it's about time you _go at it _from a different perpective other than arguing, and you're not coming out of that room until you do, so suck it up."- Ginny told them.

After that Harry sound-proofed the door so that nobody suspected what was going on inside.

-"What do you reckon we should do now?"- Ginny said- "We both know it can take them a while to leave their pigheadedness aside and admit how they feel, and I have other ideas for you and I to spend the night, other than babysiting this two knuckleheads."

-"I got it"- He said, he pointed his wand at the door and it dissapear.- "There, now they're trapped in there until we get back to let them out. Now, about this ideas of yours..."- He broke off to plant passionate kisses in the hollow of her throat.

- "Yes Mr. Potter? What about them?"

-"Wanna put them into practice?"- The monster in Harry's chest was roaring with delight

-"Yes please"- She begged, grabbing a fistful of Harry's shirt and dragging him back to the Gryffinfor tower, to the vacant boys room more precisely. Since Ron was otherways "busy", and Neville, Seamus and Dean had gone back home for the holydays, they had the room for themselves.

-"I can't believe those two"- Hermione said, anger in her voice, as the door dissapeared in front of her eyes- "Embushing us and trapping us here like rats. What are we supposed to do now?"

- "I dunno"- Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed- "I've no idea what this is all about."

- "We've gotta get out of here, gotta get out"- she kept repeating, frantically pacing up and down the room, her eyes wide with shock

- "Hey, is it so bad to be around me?"- Ron murmured, almost offended.

-"No, you don't understand Ron, I'm claustrophobic. It's the fear of being in enclosed places"- She recited, almost sounding like an enciclopaedia, after seeing the _what-the-hell-is-that _look on Ron's face.

- "Oh. Wait, I got and idea, come here"- He took her hand and led her to the window he had just conviniently noticed. He opened it and took a deep breath. The breeze that just came in stirred the air around her hair and carried away that sweet flowery smell of hers so abruptly that it felt almost like a slap to him.- "Better?"-

- "A little bit, but I still feel like I can't breathe"- She said, placing one of her hands on the window ledge and absently undoing the first buttons of her school shirt with the other-

- "Here, this may help you"- He handed her a glass of firewhiskey

-"Wow, that's really something, isn't it?"- She asked, gulping the whole glass at once and taking her mind off her fear to closed places for the first time. She was pointing out the window at the vast, dark waters of the lake, where the full moon and bright stars were reflecting in a perfect mirror image of the sky.

- "It is, it's a beautiful night"- Ron said, surround her waist with his arms from behind her.

-"Ron? Is the alcohol getting to you already? What are you doing?" - she moaned weakly, tilting her head backwards against his shoulder so he could kiss her neck. She knew she should protest, but his hands felt so great on her, almost as if they belonged to her alone, that she didn't even care she was supposed to be mad at him.

- "Something I should have done a long time ago"- He murmured in her ear and then turned her around quickly to take her lips to his fiercefully just as her hands crept down his chest going for his zipper.

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling the heat of the sunrays coming from the window in her bare back.

"Morning, sunshine"- Harry planted a kiss on her lips.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Time to see if our experiment worked. Wanna come?"- He asked

"Always"- she said with a huge grin on her face.

"That's not what I meant, though is nice to know."- Harry laughed- "I meant do you wanna come with me to let the turtledoves out?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Let's go"- She got up and headed for the door.

"Ginny, honey, don't you think people will start talking if you walked around the castle wearing nothing but a smile?"

"Again, you're right. Then give me a sec to get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Harry summed the door back and unlocked it. He opened it slightly and appraised the view. Hermione was sleeping deeply, with nothing over than the white sheet covering up to her breasts. And Ron was in his boxers next to her, hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling, beaming. Suddenly he turned his head to the door, shooting murderous glares at Harry.

"YOU!"- He whispered at him, trying not to wake Hermione up. He put his pants back on, flushing, and headed for the door, before Ginny's head poked into the room.

"Morning Stud"- His sister teased him

"AND YOU!"- he scolded her.

"Jeez, Ron, after a night like that, one would think you'd be in a better mood. Why are you so cranky?"- Harry asked

"Yeah, what happened? Little Ronniekins too coward to get the job done?"- His sister mocked him

"Not that it's any of your business, but I did actually. And FYI, several times if you should know"- A smile appeared on his lips at the flashback of 'Mione's naked body, until he saw something that distracted him completly – "Hey, wait a minute. IS THAT A HICKEY ON MY LITTLE SISTER'S NECK???!!!"

"You're welcome mate"- Harry said eyeing the ravaged room and the sleeping Hermione significantly, but judging by the look on Ron's face that it was time to retreat before he could figure out anything else. Not even Ron was _that_ slow. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they both ran down the hallway. Harry looked back over his shoulder to see his face turning red to the point of matching the colour of his hair, although he couldn't tell if was because he was still remembering his night in the Room of Requirements or because he was furious after deciphering what that Harry and Ginny had been doing all night.


End file.
